


Keeping Watch

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Triads, Voyeurism, dom!Pepper, formal d/s, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Having Peter sleep wearing nothing but cuffs and collar? That had been their idea.The rest? All Peter.(Prompt: D/s sleeping arrangements)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Keeping Watch

It wasn’t something either of them suggested.

Now, the whole ‘always sleeping naked aside from cuffs and collar’— that had been theirs. Tony liked having that extended period of time with Peter wearing those, and Pepper was a fan of the easy access. 

To be honest, none of them had really intended for this to slide in the direction it did, for Peter to ever end up wearing a collar or kneeling for them or bat his eyes so nicely when he asks if there’s something he can do to help. But despite all Peter’s stubbornness, he likes to behave. He’d been so good about following orders from the very beginning.

He only misbehaves when he feels ignored, and Tony can understand that. With both him and Pepper, it’s not a difficult problem to solve. 

But they’d never planned on these sorts of sleeping arrangements. Peter’s more than welcome to sleep next to them, even between them, encouraged even. He does, sometimes, but more often he’s taken to sleeping curled up at the foot of the bed, leashed to the footboard. 

It had been Peter’s idea. 

He’d asked, so shyly and nicely, if they could try this thing he’d seen. This thing he liked the sound of, and it’s not like either of them are going to tell him no. 

Okay, Tony does say no when Peter tries sleeping on the floor instead. Peter’s fine with it, but Tony— he can’t fall asleep, can’t stay asleep, knowing Peter’s there. It itches in his head, something that puts him on edge and he just— he doesn’t like it. 

But at their feet— well. That works. Peter  _ likes  _ it in a way he can’t seem to find the words for, but it’s easy to see it makes him happy, and they’re more than glad to indulge that. It’s… kind of cute, the way he looks all curled up on the pad they’d added for him down there. So are the little noises he makes whenever one of them—it’s generally Pepper, really—stretches out and ends up bopping him with their feet. 

And it’s sweet, it’s stupidly sweet, to wake up and glance down and see Peter lounging there, watching them, a soft little smile on his face. He’s such a good kid.

Mostly. 

Because there are times— there are times Peter wakes first and isn’t content to just watch them. Times when Peter decides they need to be awake too, and Tony will wake up to the sounds of Pepper moaning, will pick up the soft, wet sounds of Peter eating her out a few seconds later. Will get to watch as Pepper’s hands tighten in Peter’s hair, as she holds him there and snaps out Peter’s name when he goes slower, teasing. Get to watch as she comes, arching off the bed and gasping and gorgeous beyond words, and sometimes he gets to taste her in Peter’s mouth while he’s kissing Tony stupid after. 

Other times, he’ll wake up already hard and rocking up into Peter’s mouth, warm and wet and so fucking good it still feels like he’s dreaming. Will get Pepper watching him, them, leaning in and kissing Tony until he’s groaning against her lips, shuddering when she yanks his hair just as his cock sinks into Peter’s throat. Will even, if he’s lucky, get to watch Pepper take advantage of Peter’s obvious enjoyment of making Tony come, pulling Peter up and telling him to fuck her while Tony watches, Peter still, even now after everything, blushing when he glances over at Tony. 

Of course, it means they’re much less likely to get out of bed any time soon after that, not once Peter’s collapsed between them, lazily passed back and forth for kisses.

It may not be well behaved, but fuck if it’s not good.


End file.
